


No Matter What

by overcomingthedark



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingthedark/pseuds/overcomingthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Desert AU where Danny only imagines the kiss, and they're both left to secretly pine. "Umm…what?" he mumbled, still stunned with the daydream his mind had just conjured up. He had thought about kissing Mindy before, but it was never like that. That was…well…he wasn't sure what that was.<br/>Also have it up on FF.net  but I wanted to share it on here as well :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Dandy lovers! I've been reading and writing fanfiction for years, but this is my first time posting anything for the public eye. Dandy has finally gotten a tough enough hold on me that I feel like I have to write them :) This idea came from a conversation I had with a fellow fan after the winter finale. She believes the whole kiss was a hoax and the reason the next episode is on April 1st is because the kiss is going to be an April fools joke. Now, I certainly hope that this is just a conspiracy theory but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head, thus: No Matter What. This started out as a one shot just because I have commitment issues and I'm afraid if I commit to a multi-chapter fic, I'll fail spectacularly. However I love this idea so much I might just write a little more ;) Anyway! On to the main event! Not beta'd, and any feedback at all would be so gratefully received!
> 
> -TMP and all its characters belong to their creators, I merely enjoy playing with them ;P-

Danny jerked in his seat when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, I'm eighty-five percent sure that this is tonic water. If it's not, please don't spit it all over me. I honestly just can't tell the difference. You'd think they'd have it clearly labeled for kooks like you who..." Danny let her ramble on, still stuck in his own head. He numbly readjusted to let Mindy into her seat and took the bottle. After she had gotten comfortable, she turned to him, obviously waiting for a response.

"Umm…what?" he mumbled, still stunned with the daydream his mind had just conjured up. He had thought about kissing Mindy before, but it was never like that. That was…well…he wasn't sure what that was.

"Your eloquence astounds Danny, really. I said: do you think we're gonna have to work tomorrow? If so I'm totally calling in sick. Jeremy just doesn't understand the kind of beauty rest it takes to get over these sorts of trips!" Mindy gesticulating all over the place finally broke Danny out of his self induced stupor.

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "You'll be fine. You have actual patients to attend to-and there's no way in hell I'm covering your ass."

"My ass needs no covering Danny, it is glorious and should be celebrated." She haughtily stated, nose in the air, grin on her lips. Oh god, her lips.

Danny quickly recovered from the distraction and slapped on a smirk as he looked away from her beguiling features. Under his breath he muttered "You can say that again." Fully intending for the comment to go unnoticed, he was embarrassed to hear Mindy exclaim.

"Ex-squeeze me?! What did you say Castellano? Ugh I knew it, I knew you were obsessed with me." Mindy tried her best to cover her blush as she remarked as she believed Danny would expect her to. That comment had come outta left field. Mindy paused, if she was being realistic with herself, it really hadn't. As Danny shifted away from her, choosing to ignore her statement, she really looked at him. Their relationship was complicated as ever these days. The two had finally made it into the friendship zone and skated easily into best-friendship. What Mindy had failed to realize until just now was that they had forgotten to hit the brakes, and now Mindy no had no idea where she stood with him. As much as they argued, Mindy liked to refer to it in her head as harmless banter, a sign they both had passion in everything they did. She wondered if he was passionate about her.

Was she passionate about him?

Well sure. But what kinda passion was it, exactly?

Mindy gave him one last, long gaze and turned her body towards the window. She fully intended to sleep on this new found revelation.

When Danny at last heard Mindy's breaths even out, he heaved a giant sigh. God, Castellano! What the fuck was that? He shook his head at himself. Nice going bozo. He wasn't an idiot(as much as Mindy liked to insist). He had felt her gaze on him long after their conversation had died out. He just chose to…ignore the situation until further notice. His relationship with Mindy was changing, and as happy as he would be if the change resulted in a relationship, if things went too fast or if he played his cards wrong, their friendship would be over. And as hesitant as he was to admit it, even to himself, his life would be hell without Mindy by his side.

Danny settled into his seat, preparing to shut his eyes until the inevitable confrontation when the plane landed. As his thoughts drifted off with his consciousness, one thing was clear in his mind: even if it meant that he couldn't be with Mindy the way he wanted, Danny would keep her at his side. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If ya feel like it, let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it muchly ;) 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> ~overcomingthedark


End file.
